The invention of the present application relates to work vehicles.
As higher-level emission regulations have been applied to diesel engines, agricultural machines, construction machines, and ships that include a diesel engine are required to include a post-processing device, such as an exhaust-gas purification device that removes air pollutants in exhaust gas. Therefore, when mounting an exhaust-gas purification device, in some of work vehicles of related art, such as tractors, the exhaust gas purification device is disposed together with a diesel engine inside an engine compartment below a hood (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-116692).
In work vehicles, such as tractors, a fuel tank to store fuel supplied to an engine is made into a pair, and the pair of fuel tanks is distributed into the left and right of a vehicle body while avoiding the engine, a transmission, or the like (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-042779). Further in the work vehicles, such as the tractors, the battery is disposed at a position ahead of a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, in the engine compartment in order to make the battery insusceptible to the influence of exhaust heat from the engine.